Camino sangriento: linaje mortal
by fanatica101
Summary: Randy se va de paseo junto a su novia Teresa, su amigo howard y debbie y sus amigos a investigar mas sobre la vida silvestre y para ello se quedaran en el hotel hobbe springs donde años atrás desaparecieron su primo y sus amigos. Cuando se de cuenta de que tanto el y su primo son descendientes de caníbales, randy deberá escoger si salvar a sus amigos o sigue la tradición familiar


Buenos nuevas amigos lectores aquí les traigo otro fic, pero esta vez sera basado en la película se camino hacia el terror y esta historia sera basado después de los acontecimientos de la 3 por que como he visto en las películas la numero 4 viene a ser la primera, luego la 5, la 6, la 1, la 2 y por ultimo la ya mencionada tres así que comenzemos

 **Nota de autor: En este fics todos tienen 20 años por lo tanto randy ya dejo de ser el ninja por que segun dicen el ninja es escogido cadá 4 años y por lo tanto aquibrandy ya aprendió la máxima lección y ya no tiene recuerdos de lo que hacia como ninja, además en este capitulo no habrá mucha sangre, ya que va a ser como una introduccion**

Disclaimer: no soy dueña de RC9GN, le pertenece a sus creadores

Capitulo 1 - Recordando los hechos anteriores con randy cunningham

Era una noche lluviosa y de lejos se veía un autobús de la universidad de noresville en el cual iban ciertos estudiantes que ya conocen los cuales eran randy, howard, Teresa y debbie los cuales se dirigían al hotel hobbe springs al oeste de west virginia donde se iban a hospedar ya que iban a explorar los bosques para aprender mas sobre la vida silvestre entre ellos se encontraban sus compañeros jess un chico atlético de ojos marrones y pelo anaranjado, martha la chica mas sexy de la universidad de ojos azules y pelo rubio, max y lila dos gemelos ambos de ojos azules y pelo verde ellos eran como los nerds de la escuela, eli el clasico chico fumon y borracho de ojos negro y cabello morado al igual que randy, Mary una chica de pelo rubio y ojos azules quien era la chica gótica de la uní, kevin y julie los típicos enamorados kelvin de pelo negro y ojos verdes y julie de pelo rosa y ojos rojos y por ultimo josh el típico abusador quien tenía el pelo negro y ojos azules quienes eran llevados por su profesor de geografía quien era un hombre de unos 50 años con el cabello negro y ojos del mismo color. En ese momento los chicos para matar el tiempo estaban contando historias de terror

Josh: y ahí estaba la chica entrando a su cuarto cuando se fijo en su amiga vio que esta a gimiendo así que para no molestarla y sin prender la luz se fue directo a su cuarto, encendió sus audífonos y se quedo dormida, al día siguiente la chica despertó y cuando miro al piso vio que este estaba manchado por un gran charco de sangre que provenía de la cama de su amiga así que dirigiéndose a la cama de su amiga ella la destapo solo para ver la escena mas horrible de su vida, su amiga había sido decapitada, su estomago había sido rajado del vientre para arriba, sus intestinos estaban dispersos por todos lados de la cama y su lengua y ojos habían sido sacados de su lugar y en la pared había escrito "te alegras de no haber encendido la luz" boooo

Todas las chicas: aaaaaahh

Josh: jajajaja

Debbie: eso fu..fue horri..pi..la te

Teresa: si, dio mucho miedo

Julie: si

Martha: estoy de acuerdo

Randy: (bostezo) que aburrida historia

Josh: ah si perdedor, ni que tu contaras una mas aterradora

Randy: bueno, entonces aquí les va una gy esta vez no sera una leyenda urbana sino una real

Teresa: a ver, cuenta nos amor

Randy: hace mucho tiempo por 1974 hubo un centro de salud mental en las afueras de los bosque de west Virginia donde se trataba a los pacientes con enfermedades mentales muy peligrosas ahí dentro se encontraban 3 pacientes quienes eran los mas peligrosos se llamaban tres dedos, el tuerto y dientes de sierra nadie sabe de donde vinieron y lo único que se sabe es que un día se liberaron y mataron a los doctores que los cuidaban adueñandose así del centro de salud mental, despues de 20 años 9 chicos Kenia , la pareja de lesbianas Sara y Bridget, Kyle y su novia Claire, Jenna y su novio Vincent, Lauren y su novio Daniel fueron a esquiar pero la tormenta fue tan horrible que para buscar refugio encontraron el centro mental y se quedaron ahi. La noche paso como si nada hasta que los caníbales los encontraron quienes no dudaron en empezar a cazarlo uno a uno hasta que casi todos fue asesinados hasta quedar solo 2, a vicent lo encontraron con una punta de metal clavada en su cabeza, kyle fue encontrado con varias puñaladas en el estomago y con sus intestinos afuera, daniel fue encontrado sin hígado, intestino y gran parte de su cara, lauren fue encontrada congelada en un árbol, la cabeza de claire fue encontrada abierta y su cerebro había sido retirado, jenna fue encontrada con un gran agujero en su estomago y el cuerpo de dará fue encontrado totalmentente irreconocible y destrozado con marcas de moto de nieve, tiempo después los cuerpos de kenia y bhrigeht fueron encontradas sin cabezas jajaja nunca lograron encontrar a los caníbales

Teresa y debbie: (temblando) menos mal, se fueron para otro lado

Josh: pff eso es mas falso

Randy: eso dices tu, pero no sabes lo que paso 1 año después después en la fiesta de halloween

Howard: ¿y que paso?

Randy: bueno 5 jóvenes fueron a pasarla bien a la fiesta de halloween que se celebraba en el bosque pero en el camino atropellaron a un hombre extraño así que decidieron ayudarlo pero el hombre los ataco causando que el y sus amigos junto al hombre fueran llevados a la comisaria por la sheriff Ángela, tiempo después los cuerpos de todos ellos fueron encontrados tiempos después sin vida y al revisar las grabaciones se dieron cuenta de que todos fueron asesinados por los caníbales y el hombre que antes habían atropellado según vieron a 2 chicos les pasaron por encima con una cortadora de cesped, a otra ka acuchillaron y le hicieron comer sus propios intestinos, al otro chico le rompieron las piernas y luego le pasaron por encima con el auto rompiéndole la cabeza, al esposo de la sheriff lo encontrada rajado del estomago a la garganta con sus órganos afuera y a la sheriff la encontraron amarrada y con escopetazo en el estomago mientras una ultima desapareció sin dejar rastro y según dice ella ya debió ser asesinada buuu

Teresa, debbie, julie: aaaaaaah

Josh: oh vamos, no se van a creer eso

Randy: entonces con esto te convencere 5 años después según dicen 2 sobrevivientes de estos caníbales dicen que cada uno se iban a lugares diferente pero cuando sus carros chocaron tuvieron que arreglarselos para encontrar a alguien para que les arregle sus carros pero por desgracia se toparon con los caníbales quienes los persiguieron y mataron a sus amigos, el chico contó detalle a detalle como murieron sus amigos, primero 2 de sus amigos fueron encontrados muertos, después dicen que al tratar de escapar su amigo de nombre scott fue asesinado de 3 flechazos, su novia murió decapitada y su cuerpo sin vida cayo entre los arbustos pero ellos lograron escapar y mataron a el tuerto y a dientes de sierra

Josh: ves, no eran tan fuertes que digamos

Randy: no, pero 1 año después todo el reparto de un reality show fue asesinado esta vez por otro clan de canibales a excepción de 2 concursantes que lograron escapar y mataron a todo el clan incluyendo a 3 dedos o eso es lo que pensaban

Teresa: ¿como es eso de que pensaban?

Randy: bueno tiempo después varios convictos que habían escapado de un carro de policía que los transportaba fueron asesinados, a uno lo encontraron encadenado con un alambre de púas, otro fue encontrado quemado, otro sin cerebro y a otro sin cara la cual fue cortada

Debbie: ¿y los policías?

Randy: los 3 policías murieron y se rumora que el policía que logro escapar de tres dedos ha sido asesinado ya que no se sabe nada de el desde que mato a 3 dedos, por que según mi abuelo en sus tiempos cuando fue a visitar a su abuelo el día de halloween se encontró con una gran mayoría de canibales quienes estaban separadas en 3 clanes y según dice el hotel a donde vamos ha sido maldecido ya que dicen que el que entra ahí nunca ha salido

Julie: ¿y como sabes tu?

Randy: por que dicen que 8 jóvenes fueron a ese hotel y nunca regresaron a sus casas y problamente estén muertos buuuu

Todos: aaaaaaaaahh

Randy: jajajajajajajaja josh se asusto

Josh: no me asuste, solo me soprendi por los gritos

Teresa: ah ¿randy puedo dormir contigo esta noche?

Randy: claro amor

Profesor: bueno chicos dejen de contar historias de terror y duerman que todavía nos falta 6 horas para llegar

Todos: si

Randy: buenas noches chicos, y no olviden, no pierdan de vista a nadie jejeje

En el hotel hobbe springs

Kelly: bueno amor, listo para recibir a los invitados

Sam: claro, y ustedes (dice señalando a unas sombras), no se olviden de darles una estadía inolvidable jajaja

Entonces las sombras se rebelan como los hijos del tuerto, dientes de sierra y tres dedos quienes empezaron a reír maniaticamente

 **Bueno amigos hasta aquí el capitulo de hoy espero les haya gustado, pronto subiré el siguiente capitulo de este fic pero solo quiero informar algo**

 **Para el fic de perdidos estoy pensando en poner a un antagonista animal y de mis candidatos están**

 **A) una anaconda**

 **B) un tigre**

 **C) un jabalí**

 **D) un oso**

 **Ustedes decidan en los rewievs a que animal quieren que ponga de antagonista, ustedes decidan mis amigos**

 **Bueno sin más que decir un gran beso y un gran abrazo a todos y cuiden se bastante "bomba de humo"**

 **Próximo capitulo: Desaparecidos**


End file.
